The Second Daughter
by yelhsamelissa
Summary: Alexandria didn't think that she was anything special, never mind that she was actually a demigod and a witch. All she was doing was running away from a bad life, how was she to know that she was more important than she thought? Can she even be as useful as people expect her to be? AU fem!Harry
1. A Satyr and a Hellhound

**_AN_****. ****_Right so, this is my first attempt at a PJ fic, never mind a crossover, so please no laughing at me... that's just mean. This story is definitely a big step for me, if I get things wrong then I get things wrong and I'm sorry about that._**

**_Obviously the HP timeline has been altered so that things will fit and once you've read this first chapter then you should notice that some other things have changed too - that can be expected though since its a crossover and all that. So, yeah... I'm terrible at author notes, don't expect long ones each chapter. Biggest change? Probably that I've gender changed Harry into Alexandria. If you have a problem with that then I'm sorry, I just felt like it and it fit with what I wanted from the little creature._**

**_Alex is going to be a legacy as well as a demigod, not one hundred percent sure if that comes up in this chapter but I doubt it... If you can guess who Alexandria (Harry) is going to have as her godly parent then cookie for you! What else.. Oh!_**

**_Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson or anything. So yeah, I'll try to remember that each chapter, fingers crossed I do and I'll stop blabbering now... On to the chapter! I really hope you enjoy!_**

_Chapter One_

Alexandria was never supposed to have her mother cruelly taken from her when she was barely fifteen months old. According to her mother's will she was never supposed to be left on her aunt's doorstep either and she definitely was not supposed to be dumped at an orphanage two days after her mother's murder with nothing but her first name, date of birth and a baby blanket. But as Alex has figured out over the years, things hardly happen the way people want them to.

The orphanage that Alexandria was left at was not the nicest of places to live especially not for a little girl with issues sitting still, problems with reading English and monsters after her every now and then. Not that she was really sure what the last one was all about; all she really knew was that bad things happened around her and sometimes people got hurt. Oh, and that she nearly always got punished afterwards. Even at five she was pretty sure that Ms. Cole's idea of a punishment would be rather frowned upon and probably cause her to lose her job if anyone were to ever find out.

It was after one of these punishments right before her fifth birthday that the dark haired little girl decided that she'd had enough. They had received a letter informing them that Alex would not be welcome back at the local primary school for the following school year and Ms. Cole had not been happy about that one. She had only been going there for a year after all and being forced to go to a different school would have messed up the mornings in the home. Alex was tired of getting Ms. Cole's idea of punishment and when she thought back, she was tired of people getting hurt for what she knew was her fault – she decided that people would be safer if she just wasn't around them any longer – so she spent a week hiding away food in her school backpack and then when the opportunity presented itself she made a break for it.

Now, later on in life Alex would admit that running away at the age of five was not her best idea ever, but she would also have to say that it turned out to be for the best, especially with where she ended up. Six months after running away however? Now around then her feelings were a bit different and it is around then where we will be starting our story.

**February 7, 1999.**

Alex was terrified. She was hungry, cold and she had been forced to leave her backpack behind when a large and extremely scary looking… dog appeared, growling at her. All she had left now was her blanket that she refused to lose, she had held onto that thing her whole life (no matter how short that actually was) and she was not about to lose it now.

She was not sure how long she had been running, she just knew that the trees were starting to thin out and that she would not be able to outrun the creature (because even her five year old mind could tell that it was not just a normal dog, not with eyes like that) much longer. As soon as she thought that she tripped over a tree root, hurting her wrist as she landed on it. The small girl pushed back the pain as she rolled over and backed up towards a tree.

As she looked up at the monster she knew that she would not be escaping that now, all of that running away and for what? Just to be killed by some unknown monster, though she had no idea _why_ it wanted to kill her.

Alex clutched her blanket closer to her as she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to watch any longer as the monster prepared to jump on her. With her blanket clutched in her hands she wished with all that she had that she was somewhere safer.

When she did not feel the pain that she was expecting but instead an odd squeezing sensation Alex slowly opened one of her eyes and then gasped, forcing her to have to grab hold of the tree trunk to stop her from falling out of the tree that she had found herself in.

She peeked down from where she was perched on a high branch and spotted the doglike monster stood on its hind legs at the bottom of the tree, growling up at her. Once she was sure that she was out of its way, she showed her age by sticking her tongue out at it. She was only five after all.

As she looked from the tree that she was sat in to the monster below it she bit her bottom lip. Now what was she supposed to do? It did not look like the monster was going to give up anytime soon and if she was to stay in the tree then she would end up falling out of it when she fell asleep and that would hurt, not to mention the monster would get her.

She was about to try shouting for help though she was not sure how that would really help her – she had screamed when she saw the monster and no one had shown up then, that and any adult was likely to take her to the police because little girls were not supposed to be on their own (she had learned that one the hard way) – when she heard the sound of… music? Where was that coming from?

She looked around and spotted a boy who looked around eighteen years old, a boy who winked at her when he caught her staring before focusing on the monster once again and continuing to play on what looked like some type of pipes. She watched, fascinated, as tree roots started to stretch up and wrap around the monster, trapping it against the ground.

Once the monster was completely trapped the boy stopped playing and looked up at her again.

"That should hold it for a while, you can come down now," he called up to her with a smile.

Alex bit her lip again, pulling her blanket closer to her before she shook her head. There was no way she was just going to go to some stranger – even if he did seem to have saved her from the monster – she was five, not stupid.

"It's okay, I know you're scared but I won't hurt you, I promise."

Alex frowned slightly at that and mumbled, "M'not scared." That of course was a slight lie, but she liked to act tough. She knew that crying like a baby did not help and she refused to be a baby anyway.

The older boy sighed slightly, glancing at the growling monster before looking at her again, "If you want to get away from the Hellhound-" (so that's what the monster was!) "-then I suggest you come down now, otherwise you might be trapped forever."

Alex stared at him for a few seconds, seeming to consider staying in the tree before she sighed (slightly dramatically, but say that to her and she might stamp on your foot) and started to climb down, forcing herself to ignore the pain in her wrist when she had to use that arm. She had been hurt worse before so she was not too worried.

Once she reached the bottom, she made sure to stand away from both the hellhound and the strange boy, a slight glare on her face (though it looked more like a pout) to warn him to stay away.

"You're not a very trusting little one, are you?" He said, sounding more like he was speaking to himself than expecting an answer. He had a sad look on his face, Alex silently wondered what he was sad about – of course she would not expect it to be because little girls like her were supposed to be happy and trusting – not distant and alone in woods.

"Who are you?" She asked, glancing warily at the hellhound. She refused to admit it but the monsters were really scaring her – they would not leave her alone! She kept barely escaping by the skin of her teeth.

"You can call me Ashby, I'm a satyr. One who I believe was sent to find you, little one. At least, I hope it was you because then that means we can head home. Now, I know you have a lot of questions but we really need to get moving, so if you want to ask them then you need to come with me, okay, little one?" The newly named Ashby flashed a bright smile and held a hand out towards her.

Alex bit her lip before she slowly nodded her head and walked towards him. She did not take hold of his hand; instead she twisted her blanket around in her hands. "You'll answer all of them?"

Ashby chuckled and nodded his head, letting his hand fall back to his side. "If I can then of course I will. But only if you tell me your name first."

"I'm Alex- Alexan- I'm Alex. My blanket has my full name, I think, but I can't read it because Ms. Cole says that I'm stupid." She frowned slightly at the end of it before shrugging it off and brightening again – happy about the prospect of getting some answers to the questions that were flying around in her head. She was quite the curious little thing most of the time and she _really_ wanted to find out why monsters kept trying to eat and/or kill her. If the satyr – whatever that was – was going to answer her questions then she was willing to trust him for the time being. After all, it's rare to find an older person willing to answer questions.

"I'm sure you aren't stupid. Is that blanket all that you have?" He questioned as they started to walk away from the still trapped and growling hellhound, Ashby seemed to know the right way to go.

"Mhmm, I lost my bag. I'm s'posed to be asking the questions, you know." Alex replied as she followed him, half distracted by attempting to push her knotted hair out of her eyes. She had not had a chance to brush it or wash it in a while and since her hood had fallen down while she was running earlier, her long and dirty hair was out for all to see and getting in her eyes once more.

"Right you are there, little one." Ashby said amusedly, he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. "What's your first question for me then?"

"Alex," she said stubbornly, her attention had returned to the satyr. "I'm not little." She paused for a minute, trying to figure out her questions. "You said 'home', you aren't taking me back _there_, are you?" She had many other questions but that one was extremely important to her. She refused to go back to Ms. Cole just to get punished for running away; she would find some way away from Ashby before she let that happen.

"You ran away from your previous home, right? So I'm guessing it wasn't too good there. Don't worry, _Alex_," he said, putting emphasis on her name, "I won't take you back there. I was told to take you to camp. Somewhere you'll be safe."

Alex bit her lip slightly – that was really a bad habit that she had started – before peeking up at him and asking quietly, "The monsters won't be able to get me? Because they always come and I don't like them."

"You'll be protected there, Alex, so why don't you get back to your questions?" He was trying to distract her away from her thoughts of the monsters that had managed to find her before; he could tell that it was not a very pleasant path for her.

"Okay! Erm… What's a 'satyr'?" She squeezed her blanket a bit tighter, slightly nervous that he would not appreciate being asked just _what_ he was.

To her surprise he just flashed a smile at her, "I suppose in the very simplest of terms – you're only, what? Four – you could say that I'm half-goat. Just say satyr though, okay? I have goat legs though, hooves and everything."

"I'm five and a half!" Alex said, sending another glare (pout) his way. "You have hooves? Cool!"

Ashby smiled once again and reached over to mess her hair up further, "I can tell things will be interesting with you around, little one."

"Why? I'm just Alex, and Ms. Cole says that I'm just trouble." She looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out how she could make things interesting.

"Of course you cause trouble; you're a demigod and one with a strong scent too."

Alex's eyebrows furrowed further, not understanding anything that he says. "What's a demigod? And what do ya'mean 'scent'?"

"Right, those questions are probably important. A demigod is the child of a god and a mortal. The Greek gods are all real, you see, and they often end up mixing between mortals and creating demigods – like you. Are you following that, Alex?"

"I- I think so," Alex murmured as she looked down, chewing on her bottom lip. "So… one of my parents is a god?" Ashby nodded but stayed silent, letting her work through her thoughts in her own time. "So one of my parents is alive still? So, does that m-mean that they were the one to aban-… leave me on the doorstep of the orphanage? Because it was autumn and even I know that isn't a very good idea." She looked up at him then, her eyes wide. She really hoped it was not one of her parents that abandoned her. She had always been curious what had happened to them but since she was not left with a last name and they could not find a birth certificate that fit her, she had no answers. But if it was one of her parents that had abandoned her… she was not sure what she would do then.

"I doubt one of the gods left you at an orphanage, little one," Ashby said as he slipped an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side. He could tell that she was working herself up with her thoughts and he did not want that to happen. "If one of the gods had you, one of your parents, then they would have taken you to the camp. But the gods are forbidden from interfering directly with their kids."

"I wasn't 'bandoned then?" She asked innocently.

"I doubt you were," he told her quietly, offering her a small smile.

Alex peered up at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was being truthful, before she nodded her head. "Okay." She then wiggled away from his arm and started to look around where they were walking. "You mentioned a camp. Where's that?"

"Camp Half-Blood, it's in America of course." Ashby said casually, as if he had not just told her that he was taking her to America.

"America?" She echoed, wide-eyed. "That's over all the water, right?" When he nodded, Alex shuddered. "Don't like water, Ashy. Don't know how to swim."

"'Ashy'?" He asked with an amused raise of his eyebrows. When Alex just nodded her head, smiling up at him, he shook his head and glanced around. "We won't be going by the water, don't worry. And I wouldn't let you drown anyway; I'm supposed to protect you until we get to camp."

"How're we getting there then?" Her eyes brightened slightly as she looked up at him, thinking about what the other possibility was. "Are we gonna fly? I've always wanted to fly! Sounds like fun!" She giggled as she thought of flying – the innocent and sweet little noise bringing a smile to Ashby's face.

"You are a little bird, aren't you? You'll see in a few minutes and I think you'll like it. Chiron – he's the activities coordinator at camp – told me to take one for us to use since he knew you were all the way over here."

"Take what? C'mon, Ashy, you have to tell me!" She looked up at him with those big electric blue eyes, trying to get him to give in and tell her how they were getting there.

"No, Alex. And no giving me that look, that's cheating." That just caused her to try harder with the look and so they carried on like that until they got close to a clearing and Ashby leaned down to cover her eyes – enjoying teasing her by making her wait to see. Since she could not escape his hand covering her eyes, she just pouted and gave up the argument. She could be patient! Honest, she really could!

Once they stopped walking in the clearing, Ashby positioned her so that she would get the best view once he uncovered her eyes. He then grinned and took his hand away from her eyes, taking a step back.

Alex gasped as she saw the brown and white horse that had- "It has wings! What type of horse is that, Ashy?"

"This is Aletta, she's a Pegasus. I don't really like riding them, but I think you'll enjoy yourself. Come on, let's go say hello to her." Ashby pushed her forwards slightly, getting Alex to slowly to walk up to the watching Pegasus, stretching a hand up to stroke her.

"She's beautiful!" Alex said, the awe clear in her voice.

"Let's get you up there, the sooner we get going the sooner we'll be there and be able to get some food in you. When was the last time you ate, little one?" He asked the small girl as he lifted her up, effectively distracting her so that she did not mind being lifted.

"Yesterday, I think, I sort of stole a couple of apples. I was really, really hungry though, I wouldn't have stolen anything if I wasn't, I swear!" She said, slightly afraid that she would be told off for stealing the food.

Once she was safely on Aletta's back, Ashby climbed on behind her, pulling her back closer to him so that he could make sure she would not fall off. "It's okay, Alex, I'm just glad you've been managing to feed yourself a bit."

"Of course I have! The food I packed ran out after a couple of weeks and I was hungry! That was months ago now I think. M'not sure really, what's the date?"

"You actually packed food, I'm impressed then. It was a thought about runaway after all; we weren't sure when we heard that a demigod your age was running around by on her own. You have a couple of people worried back at camp you know, we don't like the babies being left to the monsters."

"Why are people who don't know me wor- hey! M'not a baby!" She pouted again, leaning back against Ashby and clutching her blanket tighter in one hand as Aletta lifted off for the long ride back to camp. "An' you didn't answer the question."

"Of course you aren't, little one. And it is February the seventh."

"February? Oh, okay." She sat in silence for a minute, enjoying the feel of the wind. "Ashy? Will you tell me about camp? And about the gods too? I don't want to say something wrong when we get there."

"Of course I will. But you shouldn't worry so much, little one. You're only five; you won't be expected to know everything yet. And I think you'll be impressing people anyway, you're clever for a five year old. I don't know many five year olds who can survive on their own for as long as you have. And that'll do you good as a demigod."

"Mhmm," Alex hummed, just wanting to hear some stories now.

"Right, telling you about camp. This should keep us busy during the journey."

And so Ashby spent the journey telling Alex all about Camp Half-Blood and about the Greek gods.

**Please be kind and review for me? No flames would be nice too! I just wanna know what you all think.**

**Oh! And I had a question. I can't make my mind up on when I want her god parent to claim her.. when she reaches the camp all cute and wide-eyed or in a couple of years after Annabeth and Luke arrive and it can't be avoided any longer. And that's probably a big ol' clue on who her parent is. Whoops!**


	2. Authors Note

**I'm going to start this off with a big apology, I know it has been a while since I posted the first chapter so I really do want to say sorry to any of you that have been waiting patiently for the second one.**

**The second thing that I want to say is to give a great big thank you to all of those that reviewed the first chapter! THANK YOU!**

**Right, so, as you can see this is clearly just an author note and that is because I need to tell you all something... I'm an idiot. That's basically the base of it all.**

**Basically, I posted the first chapter before I sat down and planned more out and then when I went into chapter two certain things just did not fit as I wanted them to so I've been sat here trying to manipulate it into making sense to no avail. It got to the point where I decided that it would be easier to simply redo it from the start and so that is what I am working on now.**

**At the moment I have a pile of notes, chapter one and some of chapter two. And even if the base of it is the same (ish) in my head, there are things that are different - the dates for one thing. I really hate figuring out dates, its a pain the bum. Oh and dear 'Ashy' does not seem to fit properly any more.. I'm hoping I can slot him in at some other point but you never know. I liked that little fella!**

**Anyway... I thought that it is about time that I give you some news on what has been going on with this story, so there. You can expect the redone chapter at some point in the future.. close future hopefully, but I am not making any promises there. I have a few different fanfics in the works at the moment with more ideas scattered over my desk, I really struggle keeping my attention on just one thing. I am trying to make it so that I have a few chapters written before I post one though, so y'know things should work better for me.**

**That's it from me at the moment, see you soon (hopefully)**


End file.
